


A Study in Brown

by eugeneismyqueen



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, New Dream, Oneshot, brown - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugeneismyqueen/pseuds/eugeneismyqueen
Summary: “Well, I was thinking about the day we met. At the Snuggly Duckling, you said it smelled brown, and that strangely makes sense. And then brown is the color of dirt. And dead things like leaves. And I just.. I don’t know if it’s supposed to be a pretty color.”
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	A Study in Brown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrseugenefitzherbert / Dianna](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mrseugenefitzherbert+%2F+Dianna).



> Happy Birthday, Dianna, this one's for you! Please wish my sweet friend a happy birthday, you can find her on Tumblr and Instagram @mrseugenefitzherbert <3

“Eugene… can I ask you something?” 

Eugene glanced up from his book, Rapunzel was sprawled in front of him on the floor, her sketchbook and pots of various colors of ink surrounding her. 

“Of course, Sunshine. What’s on your mind?”

“Well..” she got to her knees and draped her arms over his legs, which were propped up on the ottoman before him. She met his gaze, studying his face and thought about how to phrase her question. “What do you think about the color brown?” 

Of all things, this one took him a bit by surprise. “Brown? Hmm. I guess it’s sort of thought of as drab, boring, the color leaves turn when autumn comes around.”

“So do you think it’s an ugly color?” She blinked up at him. He blinked back, considering her for a moment, before his eyes traveled over her head of brown hair, sleek and soft, spiky and spunky, much like her. And then he took in the brown freckles dotting her nose and cheeks, looking for his favorite one, hidden by her lower lashes right under her eye. Her skin was very warm toned, olive and tanned. Her cool, chestnut hair complemented her skin, making her look glowy and refreshed in a way she never had as a blonde. 

“Where are these questions coming from, sweetheart?” He wasn’t altogether avoiding her question, he just wanted to get down to the root cause of what was bothering her. 

“Well, I was thinking about the day we met. At the Snuggly Duckling, you said it smelled brown, and that strangely makes sense. And then brown is the color of dirt. And dead things like leaves. And I just.. I don’t know if it’s supposed to be a pretty color.” She reached for her hair to wring her hands around, but it wasn’t long enough for both of her hands anymore and he watched her settle for twirling a finger around a strand instead. And then he caught a glimpse over her shoulder of her sketchbook on the floor and a girl with long, golden hair on the paper. _Ah, so this is about her hair._

He scratched his fingers through his goatee for a moment, hesitating to think through phrasing his own set of questions. And then he took her hands into his and smiled warmly at her. “Can you think of anything you think is pretty that’s brown?” He asked.

She didn’t skip a beat, “your eyes.”

Okay that one softened his heart. 

“And your hair,” she quickly added, eyes darting from his hair to his eyes. 

“Well I’m happy to know you think I’m pretty, Princess.” He couldn’t help the flirty tone that took over his voice or the tickling fingers that moved to roam over her sides. She giggled and he felt a laugh bubble up inside of him too, happy to be happy with her. 

He scooped her up and pulled her into his lap. “Can you think of anything else?”

She laid her head against his chest, running her fingers along his arms, tracing the scars and little blue veins she could find. 

“My parents have pretty brown hair. And trees have nice brown trunks. Max has nice brown eyes, too. And your satchel is brown! It’s kinda nice and... _earthy.”_

“It sounds to me like you like a lot of brown things,” Eugene murmured, hands gently caressing her hair.

“I suppose so, yeah.”

“So, I’ll ask you, do _you_ think brown is an ugly color?” 

“No, I guess it isn’t.”

“Then what made you so unsure?” 

She pulled away a smidge to meet his eyes. Her cheeks were a little red, like she was embarrassed. 

“I know it’s silly,” she laughed awkwardly. “But I guess I wasn’t sure if I was still pretty without long, golden hair.” 

“Oh, Rapunzel. You are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen, no matter what your hair looks like.” He brushed her hair away from her face, love and adoration in his eyes, donning that dopey grin she seemed to love. 

“I-I know it’s superficial. But I guess I just… I don’t know...”

“No, no I get it. Believe me, I get it. I’m all about the superficial, Sunshine. But you know, I said it when you resurrected me and I’ll say it again now, I’ve _really_ got a thing for brunettes.” He leaned forward to peck her nose with a kiss, “even if I still call you Blondie sometimes. Which, I guess I can call you Brownie instead?”

She burst out laughing, head thrown back, brown hair tousling. “No, that’s okay, Eugene. I like when you call me Blondie.” 

“Good, because there’s some real symbolism there that would be a shame if we let it go to waste.” Hands on her waist, he tugged her closer towards him again, pressing kisses against her shoulder. “Hey I have an idea. How about you do a color study of brown in your sketchbook? Just fill a whole page with brown things— you with brown hair, me with brown hair, pascal with brown hair. That could be fun to see how much brown you could find, right?”

Her eyes lit up at the idea, “I like that, Eugene! What if we did a brown scavenger hunt?! Would you help me find brown things to sketch?” 

She had his face between her hands and she was giving him puppy eyes. Even if he had wanted to resist her, there was no way he ever could, she just simply had her way with him. “Of course, Sunshine. I’d love to do a scavenger hunt with you.” 

She was so happy she leaned in for a kiss, grabbing his vest collar and dragging him closer to her. His eyes popped for a second, still managing to be shocked at the force in her surprise kisses, but then he settled against her lips, wrapping his arms around her and leaning back into the armchair again. He’d need this kiss before she dragged him off on her brown quest, where he no doubt would be carrying her sketchbook and ink all around the castle until she needed it. But he didn’t mind, he’d do anything until she thought she was as beautiful as he thought she was.


End file.
